Miracle Belltier
The (or Melody Rod in Music Warrior) is Cure Melody's purification item in Suite Pretty Cure♪. Information Cure Melody gained the ability to summon her Belltier in episode 6, as a response to her strong feelings. The Miracle Belltier is summoned with the help of Fairy Tone Miry, and the insertion of 1 or 2 Fairy Tones into the ends of the Belltier allows Cure Melody to activate different attacks. In episode 12, Cure Muse taught Melody and Rhythm how to perform Separation, and Melody can perform her new attack, Miracle Heart Arpeggio. After spending the night at each other's homes in episode 16, the two Cures learned to appreciate each other, and that they would become stronger by combining their powers, allowing them to achieve Crossrod, and they can perform the upgrade version of Music Rondo, as they receive each other's power, the Music Rondo Super Quartet. Aside from purification attacks, the Miracle Belltier can also release energy bolts onto enemies upon contact. One weakness is that summoning the Belltier requires the use of both hands, so Cure Melody cannot summon her Belltier if her hands are trapped by the enemy. Appearance A pink rod with the exact same design on either end that can be split into two pieces and use separately. They connect by a hot pink piece with tiny hears etched on it, with similar designs near the top portion. A pink gem heart resides beneath the rim of each side, while the Fairy Tone is inserted into the top side. Summoning & Attacks The Miracle Belltier resembles a pink stick, and the halves resemble handbells. To summon the Belltier, Cure Melody snaps her fingers at 2 positions up and down, and calls out, "Let's play! Miraculous melody!". When she calls out "Come here, Miry!", Fairy Tone Miry inserts itself into one end of the Belltier, allowing Melody to perform Music Rondo. When she calls out "Come here, Dory!", Fairy Tone Dory inserts itself into the opposite end of the Belltier. Melody then separates the Belltier into halves with "Miracle Belltier Separation", allowing her to perform Miracle Heart Arpeggio. Crossrod made its debut in episode 16. Melody and Rhythm call out "Two tones into one power!", exchanging one-half of their Belltiers with each other. With this, Melody can combine the two halves to give "Miracle Belltier Crossrod", allowing her to perform Music Rondo Super Quartet with Cure Rhythm. Trivia *The Miracle Belltier and the Fantastic Belltier are the only attack items in the series that are not based on music. However, the halves resemble handbells and harps respectively. *The name, 'Mi'racle Belltier, comes from the Fairy Tone 'Mi'ry, who gives Cure Melody the power to summon it. *The Miracle Belltier made its debut during the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana'', which aired one day before the TV episode in which Cure Melody gained her Belltier. *The Miracle Belltier Crossrod and Fantastic Belltier Crossrod look identical, but the two Cures hold their respective Belltiers on opposite ends. Gallery SPC Miracle Heart Arpeggio Separation.jpg|"Come here, Dory!" SPC Miracle Heart Arpeggio Belltier Separation.png|"Miracle Belltier, Separation!" SPC12 Cure Melody with her Separated Belltier.jpg|Miracle Belltier in Separation mode SPC Miracle Belltier Crossrod.png|Miracle Belltier in Crossrod mode NS2 Miracle Belltier Profile.PNG|Miracle Belltier's design for New Stage 2 Videos Category:Items Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Devices